


Three Is A Charm

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Porn, Red Swan Queen - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Regina and Ruby meet at the bar and are instantly attracted to each other, but Regina didn't come alone...





	

From a stool at the bar Regina Mills watched the action while sipping a glass of white wine. The Enchanted Forest was her absolute favorite lesbian club. There was always a good atmosphere and a happy welcoming crowd. Tonight was no different.

Regina was a lawyer. The firm of Gold and Mills specialised in contract law. Her business partner Adam Gold always liked to say that there was always a deal to be made, and wherever there were deals there was money to be made too. Regina worked hard and this place was perfect for unwinding and had the bonus of letting her admire beautiful women.

Regina looked very much the classy lady. Her hair and make-up were neat. She was sitting up straight with her legs together. Her slinky black dress wasn't quite knee-length and gave a tantalising hint of cleavage. She had on a simple silver necklace, a swan dangling from a slim chain, as well as black heels. On her left ring finger was a silver band with a diamond in the center of it. There was a red leather jacket on the back of her stool that didn't match the rest of her outfit at all.

Regina's eyes followed a short blonde in a tight green dress. She had a pair of gaudy fairy wings on her back and a sassy wiggle in her walk.

"Can I get you a drink?" A voice said from beside her. Regina took her eyes reluctantly off the blonde and half-turned to the woman who had come up to her.

"I'm with someone," Regina said and held her hand up to show her engagement ring, the diamond glittering in the light.

"And she left you all alone over here?" The other woman made a show of looking around. "Isn’t she worried someone might try to snatch you away?"

The stranger had wavy dark brown hair with a vivid red streak through it on the left side. Her lipstick was red too, a few shades brighter. They were nice lips, lips that were easy to imagine kissing. Her eyes were green and alive with energy, as if there was something primal inside waiting to come out. From the not-so-subtle look at her cleavage Regina was pretty sure that the beast behind those eyes was lust.

"I can handle myself," Regina replied, taking an entirely unsubtle look at her body in return.

"I'm sure you can."

The woman was dressed in a short black skirt, knee high rainbow striped socks and a tight white t-shirt with some kind of logo Regina didn't recognise on it. Through the t-shirt the red coloring of her bra was clearly visible. She was sexy and by her bearing she damn well knew it.

"Besides, she knows she can trust me," Regina said finished her wine.

"Are you sure about that drink?" The woman nodded at the empty glass.

Regina considered for a moment. She glanced over at the dance floor then smiled at her. "Why not?"

After ordering from the bartender, a butch woman with purple punk rock hair and dressed all in black, the friendly stranger held out her hand to Regina. "I'm Ruby."

"Regina." They shared a formal handshake that lingered just a little longer than usual. Their eyes locked. The beast behind Ruby's green eyes was very much stirring.

The moment was broken by the bartender setting their drinks on the bar. Another wine for Regina and a Jack and Coke for Ruby.

"So who's your honey?" Ruby asked as she looked our over to the dance floor. It was pretty crowded but there was enough room for everyone to dance their hearts out. There was a diverse array of woman there and throughout The Enchanted Forest. All shapes and sizes were represented. There were dainty looking femmes, burley butches and every wonderful variation in between.

"She is," Regina said, a swell of pride in her voice, and pointed to a blonde woman who was approaching them.

Emma Swan was wearing a white tank top, blue jeans and heavy brown boots. Her bare arms were lean and muscular. On her ring finger was a simple engagement ring. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. She gave Ruby only the briefest of glances before leaning in and kissing Regina full on the lips. It was a long deep kiss that was partly a display for Ruby's benefit.

When she stepped back Emma smiled at Ruby. "Hi, I'm Emma, who are you?"

Ruby didn't respond at all to the challenge in Emma's tone. She flashed her best butter-wouldn't-melt smile. "I'm Ruby. I hear the two of you are engaged, congratulations."

"Thanks," Emma said as she stepped to the bar, situating herself between Regina and Ruby. Regina saw Ruby taking an admiring look at Emma's butt. Regina had an ogle too, her fiancée's rear looked great in those jeans. Ruby and Regina's eyes met. Ruby knew she had been caught looking. She smiled sheepishly. She shuffled so she was behind Emma and closer to Regina again.

"I love that dress, you make it look great," Ruby said. The arrival of Emma had not dulled the beast behind her eyes one bit.

Regina admired the gall of this woman who even in Emma's presence was flirting with her. Regina smoothed her hands over the front of her dress and looked down at herself. Two could certainly play at that game. "I really do don't I?"

"I've always thought so," Emma added, she shared a look with Regina. She knew exactly what her beloved was up to and she very much approved.

"I almost wore something that showed these off a bit more," Regina cupped her own breasts, "but this is a bit less vulgar."

Ruby's eyes flicked to Emma who had turned back to the bar to order her drink then replied "I think they look great right now."

Regina picked up her wine and took a slow sip. The music changed and a couple of girls at a table over to the right whooped. "Best song ever!" one of them declared, and they excitedly scampered to the dance floor.

Emma turned to Regina and Ruby, holding a bottle of beer. She chugged about half of it then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. There was a tension between the three of them, the nature of which wasn't fully defined yet. Ruby wondered if Emma was going to take exception to her flirting. Regina and Emma shared a look that Ruby couldn't read.

"How long have you been together?" Ruby asked to break the silence.

"Two and a half years," answered Regina.

"How about you, with anyone?" Emma put her hand on the back of Regina's bar stool.

Ruby shrugged. "I'm free and single."

Emma and Regina shared another look. Then Emma downed the rest of her beer while Regina said "curious straight girl alert."

Ruby followed her gaze to a nervous looking woman with wild ginger hair that was lingering at the edge of the dance floor. She had a wide-eyed expression that was part excitement and part fear.

Ruby laughed. "Oh that's Merida, she's super super gay. Playing the naive first-timer is her pick-up strategy." Ruby started making exaggerated gestures with her arms and fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh I've never been with a girl before but oh I'm so curious and your so pretty and oh I'm so turned on!"

The bartender saw this display and regarded Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Regina looked at Merida again. "I'll have to remember that one."

"How long did it take you to figure her out?" Emma asked.

Ruby considered for a moment. "Hmm I think it was about the time I realised there was no way anyone was that good at eating pussy on their first time."

"Big giveaway," Regina nodded.

Ruby had about a quarter of her drink left. Emma snatched it from her, knocked it back and put the empty glass on the bar. She took hold of Ruby's hand and said "let's go dance."

"Okay," she responded, not entirely sure she had much choice in the matter, but she was happy to let Emma take charge.

Emma gave Regina a slightly less possessive kiss then led Ruby to the dance floor. Regina watched them go, thinking that they looked pretty good together. Ruby was certainly ticking a lot of boxes. She hoped Emma was feeling the same way.

The place was getting busier. The Enchanted Forest always drew a good Friday night crowd. As they reached the dance floor Ruby glanced back to see Regina still at the bar, watching them. She waved. Regina waved back.

Emma guided Ruby through the dancing women and found a spot for them near the middle. The music was bouncy and upbeat. Colored lights flashed and made random sweeping patterns over the dancers. Emma and Ruby were both distracted by a woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a black lacy corset. She had truly gigantic breasts that looked like they were going to bounce right out of their confinement at any moment. She saw then looking, winked and jiggled her bosoms in their direction.

Emma and Ruby looked at each other, both laughing. With the ice broken they danced close, without touching, and sized each other up. Ruby was trying to figure out exactly what was going on here. How did she end up dancing with the fiancée of the woman she had been trying to pick up at the bar? Were they messing with her? Just being friendly? Had Emma taken her over here to get her away from Regina? Was there something else entirely happening? Ruby decided to go with the flow. As long as she was having fun it was all good. If Emma turned out to be a jealous bitch or if Regina was playing some stupid mind games she could just walk away. Maybe find that blonde with the huge boobs.

After a couple of energetic tracks the music became a slow and dirty beat with a sexy baseline that vibrated in their chests. A lot of women paired up, dancing intimately with their partners. Ruby noticed the super busty blonde was making out with a skinny girl with frizzy rainbow hair. Ruby wasn't sure what to do so she let Emma take the lead. Emma stepped in close, arms slipping around Ruby's waist, and pressed their fronts together.

For a second Ruby thought Emma was going to kiss her but instead Emma's lips passed barely half an inch from hers and brushed over her cheek to stop at her ear. "Do you want to fuck Regina?"

Ruby swallowed thickly. The bass was thrumming in her chest like a second heartbeat. She felt heat in her veins, a tingle on her skin and a spark of something primal down low. She wasn't sure what answer Emma wanted. She had no idea what to do with her hands. Her confidence wavered. She knew her answer might alter the course of the night.

"Do you want to fuck her?" Emma demanded right in her ear, her hands firmly holding on to Ruby's hips, grinding with her.

Ruby settled on putting her hands just above Emma's waist. "Yes," she admitted, her voice barely loud enough for Emma to hear over the music.

Emma didn't react. They kept dancing together, though it was becoming less like dancing and more like foreplay. Ruby was about to ask where this was going when Emma asked "do you want to fuck me?"

Ruby swallowed again. "Yes." The word was a little louder this time. She had wanted to get sexy with Regina from the moment she’d seen her, but now she definitely wanted Emma too.

"Do you want to fuck us both?" Emma's hands slid around to Ruby's ass and squeezed.

"God yes," Ruby hissed and rolled her hips back into Emma's hands.

"You'd look so sexy with your mouth on her cunt." Emma squeezed her butt again, pulling her even tighter against her. "And I bet your pussy tastes so good," Emma said then sucked on Ruby's earlobe.

The spark low in Ruby's abdomen became a pulsing ember.

For another two songs they danced right against each other. They shared little touches. But their lips never quite made contact. They exchanged whispered suggestions of things to come if the night went the way they wanted it to.

Emma took Ruby's hand and threaded a path through the dancing throng back towards the bar. Ruby caught a glimpse of the volumptuous blonde, her hand was down the front of the jeans of her rainbow-haired partner as they danced closely.

They rejoined Regina at the bar, Emma was still holding Ruby's hand. "Ruby would like to fuck us."

Emma's announcement caught the attention of a passing black girl with crazy spiky hair who was just leaving the bar with a couple of bright green drinks. "You bitches have fun!" she laughed and continued on her way.

The bartender gave the trio a smirk but they didn't notice, they were too caught up in each other to care about what was going on around them.

"Would she?" Regina's tongue swept over her top lip and she looked down Ruby's body, undressing her with her eyes.

"Yes," Ruby nodded, this time sure of herself. Lust wasn't a creature lurking behind her eyes anymore. Lust was out to play.

Regina took Ruby's other hand. "You think you can handle the two of us?"

Ruby squeezed both of their hands. "Absolutely," she looked back and forth between them. The tension between them was clearly defined now and it was electric.

"Then let's go," Regina said slid off the barstool. Emma let go of Ruby's hand and took her red leather jacket from the back of the seat. Once she'd put it on she took Ruby's hand again.

The three of them made their way quickly to the exit. Regina led, Ruby was in the middle and Emma brought up the rear.

Outside Regina's heels clicked on the sidewalk. The muffled music from the club faded as they walked away. A block down was a cab stand. It felt like a long walk. They got in the first taxi, all three of them in the back. Regina gave the address.

On either side of her Emma and Regina's hands settled just above Ruby's knees.

Sharing lustly looks between the three of them Ruby's knees were inched further apart by the other women. Ruby glanced forward. The cab driver seemed to be ignoring his passengers as he drove.

Regina leaned in to whisper to Ruby. "Are you wet right now?"

Ruby nodded.

"The things we're going to do..." Regina's fingers edged up under Ruby's skirt. Emma mirrored the action. "The filthy, delicious things..." Fingers ventured further up the inside of Ruby's thighs. Ruby's legs opened a little wider. "You're beautiful, I wanted you the moment I saw you." Their fingers were almost there, so near.

The taxi went over a bump. In the mirror the driver's eyes focused for a second on the trio, which Emma and Ruby noticed.

If it wasn't for the driver they'd be tearing each other's clothes off already.

They rode in silence. The charge between them didn't need any more words, especially with the couple's hands so close to where Ruby ached for them be. Just a little further, just a little bit higher and they'd be touching her...

But instead of meeting her need Regina and Emma withdrew their hands. They ignored Ruby's protesting looks. "It'll be worth the wait, I promise," Regina said.

It was another seven long minutes before the cab pulled up to the curb. Emma paid the fare and tipped generously.

Emma and Regina took Ruby by the hands again and took her to the house. Regina unlocked the door and they went in. Emma closed the door behind them. Regina slipped her heels off and left them by the door. Emma started taking off her boots. They were both casual, relaxed, like it was any other normal return home.

Ruby took off her own shoes and asked "were you looking for someone? At the club I mean. Were you looking for someone to join you?"

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"What made you pick me?"

"We both think you're hot," Emma said, "simple as that." She hung her jacket on a coat stand by the door.

"Would you like a drink?" Regina offered.

"No, thanks, I'm good," Ruby shook her head. Drinking wasn't what she'd come here for.

"Bedroom's this way," said Emma and she started up the stairs.

"Someone's eager," Regina smirked, her eyes on Emma’s shapely behind.

"Me too," Ruby's words came out as a predatory growl. She took the stairs two at a time until she caught up with Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes and followed.

At the top of the stairs Emma had barely enough time to turn before Ruby pounced. She pressed Emma against a pale blue wall and at long last kissed her. Ruby's lust was finally unleashed.

Regina came calmly up the stairs, watching Ruby and her fiancée kissing passionately with their hands all over each other. The tension now transformed into fiery action. Regina was happy to let them have at it and was delighted to see that they had chosen well. There was real, sizzling, chemistry between Ruby and Emma.

Ruby was very much enjoying finally getting acquainted with Emma's lips. She felt a body come in behind her. Regina brushed aside Ruby's hair and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, her tongue massaged Ruby's pulse-point.

Emma and Regina's hands met at Ruby's waist, their fingers interlocking.

"She's a great kisser," Emma said breathlessly.

Ruby turned her head and Regina found out for herself, sliding her tongue over Ruby's. Her lips were as soft and luscious as they'd looked.

"Almost as nice as kissing you dear," Regina smiled at Emma.

There was such rich love between Regina and Emma. The way they looked at each other it was obvious they were completely devoted to each other. Ruby felt privileged to be able to see a love like that. To be between them, to be able to join a couple so enamored with each other, was beautiful.

Together Regina and Emma pulled up Ruby's t-shirt.

"Hey, no ganging up on me, not fair!" Ruby half-heartedly protested. She raised her arms allowing Regina to finished tugging the t-shirt off.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" Regina purred and placed a kiss on the howling wolf tattoo on the back of Ruby's left shoulder.

A shiver went up Ruby's spine.

Regina undid Ruby's red bra and Emma pulled the straps off her shoulders, letting it drop to the carpet.

Regina gently took hold of Ruby's wrists and held them down to her sides. Emma skimmed her fingers up Ruby's stomach. She ran her fingertips around Ruby's bared breasts and rubbed her thumbs over her perky pink nipples.

Emma suddenly pinched Ruby's nipples firmly, stifling Ruby's moan with another kiss. Regina held Ruby's wrists a little tighter and whispered in her ear again. "You are so fucking hot kissing my fiancée like that."

Emma continued playing with Ruby's tits while they kissed, cupping and squeezing them and teasing her hard nipples. Regina breathed in the smell of her. There was a light floral perfume, and her hair smelled of coconut. Regina let go of Ruby's wrists, her left hand settling on her hips, her right sought out the zipper on the side of her skirt. She eased the zip down and soon Ruby's skirt was on the floor at their feet. Ruby's underwear was red and lacy and fit her like she was born to wear it.

"God I want to lick every inch of you," Regina said.

"Mmm that sounds fun," Emma agreed.

Regina took Ruby's hand. Ruby stepped out of her skirt and let herself be led down to the left of the hall to the bedroom.

"You guys need to get a lot more naked," Ruby said, her eyes feasting on Regina's form ahead of her in her curve-clinging dress.

The bedroom was a decent size with minimal, tasteful, décor. There was an open walk-in closet to the right and beside it was an open door leading into a bathroom. The carpet was cream colored, the bed was king-sized with a railed wooden headboard. On either side of it were nightstands with simple lamps on them. On the left side beyond the nightstand was a chair and small desk. On the back of the chair was a khaki colored uniform shirt. Ruby recognised it as being the shirt of a Sheriff's deputy. Other than the shirt Ruby got a very Regina feel from the room. She was pretty sure, while it might be shared with Emma now, this was Regina's house.

Just before they reached the bed Regina turned and pulled Ruby to her by her hips. Their smooches were soft and exploratory for a few seconds then Regina became a little more demanding, turning them into full open mouthed kisses.

Lingering in the doorway Emma watched. She took off her tank-top. She had on a simple white sports bra. She pulled off her hair-tie, shook her hair and ran her fingers through it, letting it hang loose. Watching them she felt a little jealousy. Jealous that another woman was kissing and touching her fiancée. But jealous too that Regina was with Ruby. Emma found Ruby incredibly enticing, especially now she was mostly naked. It was a jealousy that fuelled her lust for both women. She kept watching, letting the hunger grow.

With her left hand at Ruby's breast Regina slipped her other hand down. She palmed the front of Ruby's underwear, her fingers pressing flat between Ruby's legs. Regina could feel the warmth and wet of her through her panties.

Ruby was about to suggest that they take this to the bed when Emma pressed in against her back, a reversal of how they had been sandwiched together in the hall. Emma wrapped her hand in Ruby's brown, red streaked, hair and pulled her head back. She wasn't too rough but certainly assertive. Regina's mouth went to Ruby's neck. Ruby and Emma's lips came together.

When she got an opportunity between kisses Ruby asked, "you're a cop?"

"Uh-huh," Emma nodded. "That do something for you?"

Ruby sucked on her bottom lip for a second then asked "did you bring home your cuffs?"

The corner of Emma's mouth turned up in a sly smile. "As it happens, I did."

Regina and Emma shared another of their unreadable looks. Then Regina's eyes met Ruby's. "On the bed."

Ruby let out a girlish giggle and moved to the bed. The sheets were purple, the pillowcases were a pale pink. Ruby situated herself on her back in the middle of the comfortable bed.

The engaged couple shared a quick kiss then Emma made her way around the bed to the nightstand on the left side. She opened the drawer and from it she took a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. She held them up to dangle from one finger.

"They don't look like standard police issue," Ruby grinned.

"You're not the only one that likes to be handcuffed," Emma got onto the bed and leaned over Ruby. She closed one cuff around Ruby's right wrist, guiding it up to the headboard she looped the handcuffs between two of the rails then secured the other wrist. "Is that good? Not too tight?"

Ruby rattled the cuffs and nodded. "Very good."

"Whatever shall we do with you?" Regina tapped her lips thoughtfully, her eyes scanning over the woman at their mercy on the bed. Ruby was wearing just her red panties and knee-high rainbow socks.

"Anything you want," Ruby arched her back and thrust up at the air with her hips.

Emma put her hand on Ruby's thigh then slid it up between her legs, cupping her sex through her underwear. Ruby thrust up again, and again, grinding against Emma's hand.

Regina joined them, getting on the bed on the other side of Ruby. She knelt and bent forward to close her lips around Ruby's nipple. She lapped at the captured peak and sucked softly. The chain between the cuffs tensed.

"Yes," Ruby groaned.

Regina sucked harder, drawing a low moan from Ruby, and she groped the swell of her other breast.

Emma shifted her hand, fingers delving down the front of Ruby's panties. "She's very wet," Emma told Regina while her fingers sought out the source of the moisture.

"Oh, yes!" Ruby repeated when Emma eased two of her fingers inside, pressing in deep. Ruby's hands gripped the rails of the headboard. "Don't stop," she whimpered when Emma's hand pulled away.

Emma held up her fingers, slick with Ruby's creamy juices. She took her index finger in her mouth and sucked it clean, making a satisfied humming noise as she did.

"How does she taste?"

Emma popped the finger out of her mouth. "Delicious." She offered the other finger to Regina.

Regina took a lick. "Delicious," she agreed before licking the finger until she was sure she'd taken every drop.

Emma leaned over Ruby to whisper something in Regina's ear. Ruby, eyes dark with lust, strained to hear what she was saying but Emma was too quiet. Regina nodded and shared a long deep kiss with Emma. Ruby could only wait and see what they had in store for her.

Regina straightened up on her knees. She took off her silver swan necklace first and set it on her nightstand. The zipper of her dress was under her arm, she pulled it down and used both hands to slowly lift the dress up. At the same time, on the other side of Ruby, Emma scooted down the bed and kissed just above Ruby's navel then just below it.

Ruby had a good idea where Emma was headed but her focus was all on Regina. The rising dress exposed more and more skin and revealed that Regina wasn't wearing any panties.

"Were you commando the whole time in the club?"

Regina smirked at Ruby and nodded and continued to ever so slowly take off her dress.

Ruby found the thought that Regina had been out at the club looking for a woman for a threesome without underwear very hot. Her attention was distracted from Regina’s more and more exposed body by Emma using both hands to tug at her panties. Ruby raised her hips to ease their passage down. Emma had them off and on the floor in a flash and she pushed Ruby’s knees apart so that she could get between them. Emma left the multi-colored socks on, with Ruby naked she was very much a woman on a mission.

When Ruby’s gaze returned to Regina her dress was clearing her head. Her eyes immediately fixed on Regina’s breasts. They looked magnificent in a black push-up bra. Regina dropped the dress off the side of the bed and saw where Ruby was looking. She smiled and cupped her own tits through her bra. “If you’re a good girl you can play with these later.”

“Then I’ll be very very good.”

Emma had also paused to enjoy the sight of her fiancée without her dress.

Regina swooped in for a wet, tongue tangling kiss with Ruby. Ruby barely had a moment to catch her breath before Regina straddled her face, her sex just inches from her mouth. Ruby could smell her, the scent made her mouth water. Regina was visibly very aroused. Ruby wanted to taste her more than anything. There was nowhere in the world that she would have rather been.

Regina looked down at Ruby. Running the fingers of both hands through her hair, occasionally giving it a light tug. "You'll be very very good?"

Emma's hands on Ruby's thigh pushed them wider apart.

"Yes," Ruby nodded, the end of the word rose in pitch because Emma had started kissing her way up the inside of her leg.

Regina glanced over her shoulder, Emma was so close to Ruby's cunt, she almost wished she could swap places and be the first to go down on their guest. She looked down at the woman under her. "Promise?"

"Yes."

Regina put her right hand on the top of the headboard, bracing her weight on it, as she lowered herself to Ruby's keen mouth.

Emma timed her first taste of Ruby to match Ruby's first taste of Regina, the very tip of her tongue making the lightest of contact with her labia.

Ruby breathed in the smell of Regina, eager to explore all of her with her tongue. She wanted to grab Regina's ass and pull her down but the handcuffs prevented her from doing so.

Emma and Ruby both took long licks, taking their time to enjoy the new tastes and the wonder of sharing such sweet intimacy with someone for the first time.

Regina looked down into Ruby's eyes. She tightened her hold on Ruby's hair. Ruby took the hint, lapping quicker, tongue delving deeper. Regina moaned and nodded her approval.

Emma took slow steady licks using her full tongue, never licking the same spot on Ruby's pussy twice in a row.

It was a dream made real. It was fantasy in the flesh. When Ruby had been getting ready to go to The Enchanted Forest she had expected to be having sex tonight but she had never imagined something like this would happen. Looking up at Regina she felt electric. Regina had a wicked smile on her lips and a dominance in her eyes that was exactly what Ruby wanted. The woman queening her was a creature of strength and control, and Ruby found that to be just about the sexiest thing ever.

Emma's tongue swiped over Ruby's clit.

Ruby whimpered, her thighs twitched wider.

Emma did it again, lingering on the sensitive nub for a moment longer than before.

"Fuck. Fuck me. Please," Ruby pleaded.

"I'll fuck you if you can get Regina to cry out your name," Emma said, teasing around Ruby's entrance with one of her fingers.

"You can do that right?" Regina was still looking into Ruby's eyes.

"Yes," Ruby replied. She lapped at Regina's delicious pussy with renewed vigor.

"Faster," Regina instructed and gave Ruby's hair a sharp pull.

Ruby's tongue worked double time. She took her cues from Regina's words, her hand in her hair and her moans of pleasure. Every breath through her nose brought more of Regina's scent. Ruby was immersed in Regina's sublime cunt.

Emma teased Ruby with delicate movements of tongue and fingers.

"Clit," Regina said, managing to still sound commanding. "Suck my clit."

Ruby gladly did as she was told.

"Harder than that, really suck," Regina pulled Ruby's hair with enough force to make her groan around Regina's clit.

Ruby sucked harder, faster, and she used her tongue to flick over it up and down. Between Regina being all bossy and Emma's efforts the throbbing need between her own legs was getting ever more insistent.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed and she ground down with her hips. "That's it. Keep doing that. Right there. That's it."

Emma stopped distracting Ruby, letting her focus on her fiancée's gratification.

Ruby maintained her rhythm, working Regina's clit unwaveringly.

Low and breathy Regina urged Ruby to keep going between increasingly high pitched moans.

Emma knew her love was right there at the edge, almost at the height of bliss.

Sure enough Regina started crying out, getting louder with each exclamation. "Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! RUBY!" Her thighs quivered.

Regina held on, supporting herself on the headboard, riding out her orgasm.

Ruby eased up, kissing Regina's pussy softly.

Regina took deep breaths, her brain slowly regaining function. She met Ruby's gaze. Ruby was smiling, pleased herself. "Well," said Regina, "you're definitely good."

"Told you," Ruby preened. She opened her mouth to say something further but the words were lost in a squeak of surprise.

The index and middle finger of Emma's right hand slid into Ruby's heat. She paused then thrust in again, penetrating deeper. After a silent count of three she pulled the fingers back slowly until just the tips were still in then in one swift motion plunged them back inside.

"Oh fuck me," Ruby encouraged. "Just fucking fuck me."

A few more strokes and Emma was fingering Ruby with steady, controlled thrusts.

Regina moved herself off Ruby's face. Ruby's lips, cheek and chin were shiny with Regina's juices. She looked down, watching Emma fucking the beautiful creature that had just made her come. Ruby was thrusting her hips to meet Emma's fingers. Ruby's tits jiggled enticingly. Regina positioned herself beside Ruby and darted in to suck and gently bite on the nearest nipple.

After a pause to add a third finger and slip her left arm under Ruby’s leg to prop it up on her shoulder Emma upped the pace. The change of angle and tempo with the additional stretch and fill of the extra finger got Ruby breathing harder and turned up the volume on her moans.

Using both hands to pinch and pull on Ruby’s nipples Regina alternated watching Ruby’s face and looking down to Emma.

Ruby’s body tensed as she neared her peak. Regina’s attention settled on Ruby’s face. With a wolf-like howl Ruby was brought to a shuddering climax. Her body bucked, the handcuffs rattled the rails of the headboard.

Emma, smiling at a job well done, moved back further down the bed. She sat back on her heels and held up her right hand. The index, middle and ring finger were coated in Ruby's creamy cum. Regina lunged at Emma, grabbed her wrist and greedily guided the cummy fingers to her mouth. Emma joined her, the two of them sloppily licked up every drop then their lips met, sharing fiery kisses that tasted of Ruby's cum.

As nice as it had been being handcuffed and at their mercy Ruby now strained at the bonds, keen to get involved with the action she was seeing. She licked her lips, they were still flavored with Regina's juices. Watching the two of them together Ruby felt so lucky to be part of their sexual play.

Emma reached around and, after fumbling for a second while Regina sucked on her bottom lip, undid her fiancée's bra. They parted so Regina could shrug the bra off and Emma then sent it to join the rest of the scattered clothes on the floor.

Regina's tits were as fantastic as Ruby had expected them to be. Emma obviously appreciated them too because she palmed them with both hands and stared at them adoringly.

"She looks at them like that every time," Regina said to Ruby. "My Emma definitely likes my boobs."

"I can see why."

Emma lowered her head to show Regina's breasts just how much she really loved them. She affectionately kissed and caressed. Regina looked at Ruby and put her hand on her rainbow socked foot. It was an intimate moment that made Ruby feel more included.

After letting Emma enjoy some quality time with her boobs Regina said "I think Ruby would like to play some more."

Emma looked at Ruby, one of Regina's nipples in her mouth, and took a long look up and down her lovely naked body. She let the nipple slip out and said "Oh yes."

Emma took the small key for the cuffs from her jeans pocket and passed it to Regina.

As Regina leaned over Ruby the bound girl lefted her head to suck on one of Regina's nipples when it came into range. When the cuffs were undone Ruby sat up her hands immediately went to Regina's breasts and their lips came together.

While the other two women were kissing Emma took off her bra. Ruby was the first to notice and said "you should definitely be losing clothes."

"I might need a hand with that," Emma replied.

Regina and Ruby shared a smile and they closed in on Emma. Working together they made quick work of pulling down Emma's jeans, taking the boyshorts she was wearing with them.

"In the drawer," Regina gestured to Ruby to the drawer where Emma had taken the handcuffs from.

With her head oriented down at the bottom of the bed Emma was on her back. Regina was kneeling next to her, lightly pinching one of her fiancée's nipples. Ruby opened the drawer, finding it full of sex toys.

There were a few vibrators of different shapes and sizes, a strap-on harness with a large purple dildo attached, a pair of nipple clamps linked by a thin silver chain, a black leather spanking paddle, some blindfolds, a neon pink butt plug, and various tubes of lubricant. She couldn't help but picture Emma and Regina using the toys. Did they both enjoy everything? She wondered which of them liked the clamps? Who got pleasure from having the butt plug in? Did they take turns wearing the strap-on? Or perhaps Regina with her dominant streak wore it and bent Emma over and...

"The little pink one," Regina said bringing Ruby out of her imaginings. "That's Emma's favorite."

Ruby took a three inch pale pink bullet vibe out from the drawer and held it up.

"That's it," Regina confirmed.

"Yes," Emma nodded, her expression leaving no doubt that this was her toy of choice.

Ruby closed the drawer and studied the toy. Regina and Emma kissed sweetly, Regina was still playing gently with Emma's nipples. Ruby twisted the bottom of the toy and it came to life. The vibration was far more powerful than she had expected.

At the sound of the buzzing Emma broke the kiss and beckoned.

Ruby joined the couple, going to Emma's left side, mirroring Regina's position. "I'm so glad I met you two."

"We're glad too," Emma said.

"Very glad," Regina nodded.

The three of them exchanged kisses that became increasingly hot and heavy. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies.

When eventually Ruby brought the vibrator in to meet Emma's cunt the blonde cried out and arched her back. Regina reached down and guided Ruby's hand. The tip of the little vibe glided up and down Emma's labia.

"Tells us when you're ready," Regina said.

Ruby and Regina took turns kissing Emma's lips and dipping down to lick or suck on Emma's nipples.

Slow and steady Emma's pleasure bloomed under the attention of both women. It took some time but after a while Emma whispered. "Now, please, now."

Regina directed Ruby's hand until the toy was buzzing right on Emma's clit.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck," Emma moaned.

"Right there," Regina said and patted Ruby's hand then moved her own fingers down.

Ruby held the toy right on Emma's clit. Regina teased Emma's entrance for just a few moments before penetrating with two fingers. She curled them in deep, knowing exactly where Emma would get the most stimulation.

Grinding her hips to the vibrator and Regina's fingers Emma chased her climax. Regina waggled her fingers, surrounded by warmth and wetness, right on that sweet spot.

Emma's body went stiff and she grabbed at them both. Her eyes and mouth were wide. Ruby and Regina watched her face. She let out a rush of air. Regina's fingers felt a pulsing squeeze around them.

Intense, burning hot bliss, spread out and consumed Emma's thoughts.

When Emma regained her senses she saw Ruby sucking on Regina's fingers, making a 'mmm' sound. Ruby and Regina cuddled in on either side of Emma, their hands meeting just below Emma's breasts.

They stayed like that, comfortable and quiet, listening to each other breathing.

"So," Ruby said after a while. "Should I go?"

"No," Emma said.

"Not unless you want to," Regina said as she sat up. She swung her legs off the bed and stood. "Water?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ruby nodded.

"Please," Emma nodded too.

Regina paused in the doorway as she headed out of the bedroom. She turned back and said with a smile "you could get out the strap-on if you like."

Ruby looked to Emma who smiled and nodded. Ruby scrambled across the bed to the sex toy drawer and yanked it open. She was eager for Regina to return and excited about the further pleasures the three of them were going to share.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from 'Three' by Britney Spears


End file.
